


A good retirement plan

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: just a story of you (reader) who is a bad ass  bounty hunter who lives on Star Killer base with you lover of two years the Infamous Kylo Ren. I HAVE NOT SEEN TLJ, but from the spoilers ive seen.. I know he now has a new position. (only spoiler I can think of) anyway, your after a bounty and things go wrong, hes not aware of it until things go really wrong. also reader isn't force sensitive, but you and Kylo can hear/see in each others heads when your in close distances.





	A good retirement plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any star wars and hopefully this turned out alright. just something I had to get off my mind. thx for reading.

 

 

 

 

You casually made your to the conference room down the maze of metal halls you've come to call your home for the last two years, receiving a couple smiles and nods from passing officers and troopers. They were always much more friendly when the tall, dark and brooding Kylo Ren wasn't by your side. The very man that everyone on Star Killer Base feared, with the exception of you. The two of you being together was no secret, meeting shortly after he took the title of Supreme Leader, when the First Order had reached out to you in need of your services. A particular uptight general had been the one to recommend you based solely off your bounty hunting skill set. Being a bounty hunter had given you the ability to accept jobs from any paying party. It wasn't a question of working for the Resistance or First Order, but more of how much are they paying for the job. That all changed the moment you set foot on this base, and met the infamous grandson of Darth Vader. Now here were residing in his room, and viewed with the same amount of respect as him just because of that reason.

 

 

Setting foot in the nearly empty room, you were met with the typical feeling of tension. General Hux stood with his back to you with his arms behind his back, awaiting the next command given. An officer was nervously reading off the reports to the pacing Ren. Quietly you found your way to the corner and waited, catching the slight shift in Kylo's heavy step before he stopped to face the officer. “Just send the troops to clear the rest of them out, anyone resists, kill them.” his voice sounding robotic through his mask. “Yes Supreme Leader.” came the officer's shaky reply. Smirking internally you watched as the young woman all but ran from the room. So many had instant thoughts of fear just at the sight of that mask, while your mind replayed the memory of how your name sounded through it after a particular trip to a closet with said Supreme Leader. “Your dismissed as well General Hux.” his sharp tone obvious even with the mask on. With a quick nod, and tight “Yes sir.” he exited the room leaving the two of you alone.

 

 

The hiss of his helmet being removed brought a smile to your lips as your eyes were met with his. “If your going to have such distracting things on your mind, perhaps you should leave as well, I need to be focused today, (Y/N).” His face showed no emotion, however you could tell how exhausted he was by the dark circles under his eyes. “Perhaps, or maybe you should take some time to rest, you were already gone when I woke up and I didn't recall you coming to bed either.” you tell him with your arms crossed and a pointed look. “Even as Supreme Leader you wouldn't be of much help if you passed out from lack of sleep Kylo..” Choosing to ignore your remark he replaced his helmet and headed for the door in a quick pace. “I have important matters to attend to, this conversation can wait, I'm sure you have duties as well?” he said before leaving you in the empty room. _Duties that don't involve you reminiscing on personal situations that occurred in a storage closet.._ Hearing the last bit in your head made you roll your eyes, man was he moody today. _"He's lucky he's hot.."_ you thought hoping he heard the last bit.

 

 

Having walked nearly half the entire base you silently cursed the decision you had agreed to about taking only “High Priority” contracts. Bounty hunting wasn't made for the faint of heart or the weak. Top physical condition, mental strength, and the acceptance that anything could go wrong at any point were just the basic requirements. Skill sets of various weapons and ships were a must and being a young woman in this field made it even harder at times. High priority contracts were fewer but paid nearly five times as much, that being said your target was also that much more dangerous. Innocent you were not, having killed a few over the years, but you weren't a monster either. The killing you could do with out, only opting for it as a last decision, it was the thrill of the hunt that kept you sucked in. The wild feeling of stalking prey who thought they would get away with out smarting you. The adrenaline high that came from each job is what you enjoyed to the fullest extent. 

 

 

Lost in your thoughts of previous jobs, you stopped yourself from colliding into the uptight Hux as you rounded the corner. “Ah, (Y/N), just who I was on my way to find.” the ginger haired man said with a smirk. Hux loved to push your lovers buttons, he was always way to nice when he spoke to you, and had you been anyone else, he'd be screaming at you to watch where you're going. “Oh hello Hux, why are you looking for me exactly?” you ask, slightly annoyed with the smile he now had across his face. “I just received the coordinates from one of your contacts on the location of a bounty of yours, Elliot Vice.” He replied handing you a tablet with the message opened. With wide eyes you snapped your head from the screen to his face. “Are you sure this is current and correct?” The man's smile dropped and his typical annoyed expression returned. “Yes it's correct! I had my officers do a check and there is in fact a ship in that area with no identification. So shall I have a ship readied for you?” Looking back over the numbers again you shook your head and handed him back the tablet. “Nah, I'll take my personal one for this one, a first order one would be easily spotted, just let Ren know I'll be back in a few hours.” You tell him while trying to tone down the excitement building as you start to sprint towards the hanger bay. 

 

 

Throwing the doors of your ship open, you went straight for the weapons container you store in the back. It was more of a mini arsenal then an actual ship, from blasters, to launchers, and even a few hand grenades, you had a weapon for anything and the knowledge on every single one. One by one you laid out all the blasters, choosing two large and one small, then returning the others to the container before placing the container out next to your ship. While you have access to any ship from the First Order's bay, this particular target would spot t in seconds, thus ending in losing him or getting blown apart. Your ship looked like nothing special on the outside, but inside was where the looks were. Updated handling and firing controls, though it lacked a working hyper-speed drive currently, it did have heavy artillery guns at the ready, and you could just as well blend in with any other pirate trash you encountered. 

 

 

Having cleared out what you didn't need, you started the ship and typed in the coordinates of the target. The calculated time popped up with a whopping 2 hours since hyper-speed wasn't an option. With an annoyed huff you hit accept and waited for the “all clear” signal before taking off and exiting the base into space. Having set auto pilot, you changed from the back shirt and neatly kept pants you would wear on base to a more relaxed look of a tan shirt and brown pants, accompanied by a pair of boots. Flopping back down in the captain's chair, you tasseled your (Y/H//C) hair, to give it a rougher look before securing it in a lose bun. Getting comfortable, you picked up the tablet you kept on board and read over the known info of your target. Getting familiar with every possible out come that could happen is how you always start. When it came to jobs you gave 110% every time and like Kylo you were very passionate about completing anything thrown at you. The difference was you were as cool as a cucumber at all times, there could be a gun in your face and there wouldn't be an ounce of stress in you. The two of you would train together often and he'd end up letting his frustration give you the upper hand, and you'd manage to take him to the ground like it was nothing. Swiping up the screen you attempted to call him, but the call was quickly redirected to Hux who answered with a sharp “The Supreme Leader is currently away with negotiations.” followed by a click. With the slip of “what a dick” from your mouth, you slumped back in the chair and watched as the ship continued to wiz its way along. 

 

 

The pinging sound signaling your arrival at the location drew you from the screen of the tablet, and you quickly turned auto pilot off and took up the controls. Coming to a stop you scanned the radar for any visible ships, when still nothing showed, you switched all electronic communications off and waited. Five minutes later you watched as what would appear to be just a large clump of debris suddenly light up and move away to open area. “Of course this scum would have blending abilities..” you mumbled as you watched how it floated in place in front of you. No doubt they would have been able to spot a first order ship before you even got close enough to do anything. Just as you were about to turn on the radio to make contact, you saw the dark sky light up as a blast was sent straight for you. Taking the hit you immanently punched your thrusters as the whole ship shook. “Fuck!” you shouted as another blast hit you, causing your screen to turn red with damage reports. Spinning your ship you aimed your lasers and fired back striking the opposing craft. Hot on its tail, you continued firing as it took you straight toward a near by moon, and with black smoke pouring from its engine it entered the atmosphere. 

 

 

Getting turbulence the moment your ship entered, you were instantly blind do to the thick swirling red clouds. This was one of three moons rumored to be a drop for a lot of the pirates and scavengers. Near constant dust storms made it impossible to tell where things were hidden. Trying to slow the added acceleration gained from entering you kept looking for either the black smoke or a break in the storm. Out of nowhere you get struck again with another blast, causing you to spin and lose control of the steering as your own engine caught fire. Relentlessly the other ship kept firing, smoke filled your lungs as you attempted to shoot back in a last ditch effort to take them down with you. Between the storm and smoke you saw the quickest glimpse of a jagged rock formation before you felt your ship plummet into it throwing you to the floor with a deafening crash.

 

 

 

 

 

Kylo had made it to just before the hall leading to his room when a young officer came sprinting towards him. Panting the young man tried to catch his breath before explaining the need to have chased down the Supreme leader. “Supreme Leader sir, General Hux is requesting to speak with you in the command room immediately.” He said between deep breaths as he stood in front of the masked man. With out even a word Kylo strode past him and down the hall, his boots echoing as he went straight for the door Hux was standing by. He entered the room followed by Hux as he shut the door, the other officers present quietly continued facing their computer screens. “I was told you needed to speak with me?” His monotone voice questioned. The general clenched his wrist behind his back before answering. “We have lost connection with (Y/N). she was currently on a job and we lost all track of the ship first, the--” gagging sounds filled the room as Hux tore at his throat. “You found it wise to just now inform me of this?” The dark and now clearly angry Ren asked as he watch Hux gasping before dropping him to the floor. “Who was the bounty she was after? And what was her last position ?” he barked through the helmet at the still coughing general. “She was after Elliot Vice, and last location we have is just outside of the second moon of planet FR530.” he wheezed out as he glared up at the silver and black mask. “Inform the troops I'll be boarding the ship to coordinates in three minuets, and if you ever fail to report matters of high importance to me again, it will be the last thing you do.” in a whirl of black he was gone, huge strides carrying him straight to the awaiting ship.

 

 

Painfully you opened your eyes and all the sound flooded your ears, sense by sense you came to, body still in shock from the crash. Both your blasters were crushed beyond repair next to you, the only remaining one still hidden in your boot. Reaching to pull yourself up on the hanging wires, you let out a hiss when the pain shot down your arm from your left wrist. “Shit..” looking at the purple and blue coloring and from the lack of movement and intense pain you were sure it was broken. Stumbling your way out of the ship you were met with an even heavier storm then when you landed. Rain had begun and mixed with the red clouds making it rain literal mud. You spotted part of Vice's ship on the ground still smoking. Sliding the blaster out of your boot, you walked along the parts that scattered the ground, looking to see if he may have survived. Finding the rest of the ship, you saw his body was not part of the pile left. “Damn it!” you huffed. Mud now covering your whole body and making seeing ever more difficult to see your surroundings. “Vice!? I know you're around here! I'm armed and it's just not worth fighting it out, I can get us a rescue ship and both of us can get off this shit storm.” you yell, waiting for any movement. “Not a chance sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, and I doubt you will be either.” came a gruff shout from your left followed by a shot that just narrowly missed you. Landing on the ground you groaned in pain from the impact to your wrist. “Fine asshole, have it your way, I'll just kill you here, then get my pay.” you snapped and shot off a few shots in his direction. 

 

The two of you went back and forth in the storm, you were completely exhausted and soaked. Your hair and clothes matted with wet mud, and your eyes burned from the wind. He appeared to have the upper hand due to not getting injuries when he crashed, but you weren't about to give in, not with out a fight. A particular hard wave of wind and rain slammed into you, dropping you to the slippery gound and causing your blaster to slide from your hand. Reaching it you looked up to see Vice just a couple feet from in front of you, his blaster pointed right at you. Before either of you could make a move, a loud voice shouted in your head. (Y/N!) scrunching your eyes shut from the intensity you opened them just in time to hear the roar of a light saber igniting and watching as its red light pierced through the chest of Vice from the back. As his figure fell to the ground, another came into view, both relieving and confusing you. “Kylo?” you questioned as the ran over to you, helping you up. Thats when you noticed the storm troopers a little ways behind him through the mud rain, and the large black outline of the ship. Kylo picked you up bridal style and carried you back to the ship, shutting the door to the med bay behind him as he placed you on an empty bed. 

 

As soon as his hands left you they went straight for his helmet and removed it, tossing it to the floor. His gloved hands instantly cupping your cheeks and bringing your face to his, capturing your lips with a desperate kiss. You returned it with just as much intensity, wrapping your uninjured arm around the back of his neck to bring him closer. Breaking the kiss he kept his forehead pressed to yours, you could feel his hot shallow breaths hitting your face. You were the first to break the silence between you two. “Thank you.” the whisper just barely heard over the sounds of the ship starting to take off. A small smile tugged at his lips before he brought you in close, tightly hugging you. The shift in weight made you hiss from the pain in your wrist, and he let go looking you over. His dark eyes looked like they were fighting back tears, and the scar that stretched across his face made his concern show even more. “You're hurt?” He questioned as you help up your wrist with a shrug. “Happened when I crashed, probably broken but I'll have it looked at when we get home.” you gave him a smile trying to reassure him. “(Y/N) I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was not informed of the situation.” He told you as his eyes stared down at your hands. “It's all good now, and I had it covered.” you reply as you grab his hand. His eyes flicked up to meet yours and he furrows his brow, “You almost died, he was about to shoot you, how is that covered exactly?” You let out a laugh and reached down to pull the baster from your boot once again, “I'm always prepared.” 

 

The quick thirty minute trip back was quiet and the two of you remained in the med bay, no one dared to enter the room. He had his arms securely around out as both of you stretched out over the bed, both of you still covered in the red mud from the storm. You were waiting for him to bring up possibly retiring the bounty hunting and just working on Star killer, but surprisingly he said nothing. He placed a kiss to the top of your head as you felt the jerk of the ship landing. You went to stand but instead to strong arms picked you up again and you found yourself being carried off the ship. “You do know I can walk right?” You comment as he strode past the troops with loud steps. “Yes, but this way you have no choice but to hear me out about taking a position on base.” His eyes stayed focused ahead as he rounded another corner, heading for the medic doors. 

 

“Kylo, it's not that I don't want to work here, it's just... it would have to be one hell of a retirement plan, I'm not the kind to enjoy taking orders and following protocols.” you say, trying to explain as he carried you through the doors and two doctors followed behind him. “I know how well you don't follow commands, and that's why I have a new position to offer you.” He stated as he set you down on a bed, turning to the two doctors he simply said “Wait outside.” they both exited without another word. Before you could question what the point of that was, he turned back to you, his eyes almost as if they were staring into your soul. “(Y/N), I thought I was going to lose the one thing I loved so much today, and I cant say what would have happened if that came true, but believe me when I say this and please consider your answer.” He slipped his hand into his muddy black tunic and opened his large leather glove to reveal a silver banded ring with a single large diamond in the center and two smaller black diamonds on either side. “(Y/F/N)(Y/L/N), will you marry me?” he asked as he held the ring up to you. You mind was spinning, if you weren't already in the med bay you would ask to be taken there. Looking from the ring back to him you quickly nodded and let out a shaky yes as tears fell down your cheeks. You jumped from the bed to him, forgetting the pain in your arm as you attacked his lips with yours. Breaking apart you see the huge smile that he would only give you behind closed door spread across his face. “I love you.” he tells you as you smile up at him. “I love you too Kylo, but if you don't mind could I get this looked at so we can go celebrate? Or maybe get out of these wet clothes?” with a nod he opened the door letting the doctors in. “Once your done here come find me.” He said with his normal tone before walking out.  _“And if you're feeling up to it, I know a way to get us both out of these clothes..”_ you heard in your head and couldn't help the smirk you had as they started taking scans of your wrist.

 


End file.
